Mikaela
by Castiel-YK
Summary: Cada que cierro los ojos veo la misma imagen tornarse difusa. Cada que despierto viene a mí la duda de esos sueños. ¿Quién era ese chico de ojos azules?–Reencarnación.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, He visto el anime y el manga, y bueno, no he podido evitar querer a Mika, mi debilidad hacia los personajes como él... Oh, bueno, esto no contiene Spoiler del manga, o bueno, no lo veo así. Y no contiene BL, más bien es algo... así como dulce y familiar, pero pueden tomarlo como más les gusten. Es solo un one-shot, a menos que les gusten... y quizá me decida darle un capítulo más... no se.

Disclaimer: Esto se ha hecho sin fines de lucro, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sin más preámbulos, disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Mikaela**

Cada que cierro los ojos veo la misma imagen tornarse difusa. Cada que despierto viene a mí la duda de esos sueños. ¿Quién era ese chico de ojos azules?–Reencarnación.

* * *

_***Año 2016.***_

_El cuadro era pintado en color carmesí, solo unos cuantos tonos más se podían observar bajo el manto rojo. Cuerpos destrozados. Vampiros y humanos muertos en batalla._

_Y bajo sus ojos, el cuerpo inerte de aquel chico que cuatro años atrás había llamado familia. Sus piernas temblaron, pero nada importaba ya, todos habían muerto, inclusive una parte de si mismo estaba muerto._

_Abrazo con fuerza ese cuerpo frio buscando desesperadamente la ilusión de que todo era mentira, una vil mentira._

_"— __¡Yuu-chan, rápido huye!_

_—__Mika no…_

_— __¡Huye ya, no hagas que mi muerte sea en vano!"_

_El no, el no, no otra vez…_

_Una vez le había perdido, otra vez más era demasiado doloroso._

_— __¡Mika no juegues conmigo y levántate! ¿¡Acaso ya no quieres irte conmigo!?— la voz salió cortada, producto de la respiración agitada y las lagrimas. — Huyamos juntos, pero por favor… vuelve._

_Pero nada sucedió._

* * *

Presente- Estación de Trenes.

Hoy desperté sobresaltado otra vez, en mi mente las imágenes se volvían confusas, parecía un paisaje abstracto, lo único que recuerdo eran manchones rojos y unos ojos azules, y en mi boca tengo un nombre que no recuerdo.

—Pasajeros con destino a Nagoya, por favor abordar el tren.

Escuche una voz salir de los megáfonos de la estación de trenes, mire el horizonte un poco perdido, hasta percatar que era el tren que debía subir, salí de mi ensimismamiento y agarre rumbo al tren, corrí a prisa cuando vi que las puertas se estaban cerrando.

— ¡Esperen!— grite. Como pude me sujete de los barrotes e impulse para adentro. —Ahh, por poco… —suspire agitado por la carrera.

Me incorpore al cabo de unos minutos y observe a mi alrededor, el tren estaba un poco vacío a excepción de unos cuantos estudiantes y mayores.

Busque un sitio que no haya personas para sentarme, cuando alce la vista pude ver unos ojos que juro haber visto en alguna parte, pero no lograba descifrar donde.

El chico me observo y yo hice lo mismo. De repente sentí que había una palabra amenazando con escapar de mis labios, más no lograba decirla. Algo que empezaba con M y terminaba en A.

Su mirada era azul, no el azul zafiro frío de la noche ni el azul claro del cielo, era un color absorbente, un color tan profundo que me daba ganas de perderme en el y que, quizá, ya lo haya hecho. Su cabello rubio se veía suave al tacto.

Mis manos sentían un cosquilleo, como diciéndome que realmente ese cabello era tan suave como el algodón, como si en un pasado lo hubiera acariciado miles de veces.

—_Yuu-chan…._

No se si lo que escuche era producto de mi imaginación o realmente lo había susurrado él, pero evocaba en mi cosquilleos en el estómago. En sus labios mi nombre debía sonar dulce, tranquilo y con una extraña calidez que removía mi corazón.

—Señores pasajeros, en breves momentos llegaremos a su destino, por favor prepárense para el descenso.

Me vi nuevamente absorto en mis pensamientos, cuando percate, pude constatar que el chico había bajado y yo decidí bajar.

—Eh… — mire en el suelo un pequeño papel arrugado, en ella solo había escrita una palabra.

_Mikaela_.

Y puedo jurar que ese nombre le quedaba perfecto.

* * *

**N/A:** Eh… Bueno es un one shot… podría darle otro final, o hacerlo un two shot, pero eso depende de ustedes, si lo desean puedo intentarlo. En fin…

Espero les gusten y me hagan ver sus opiniones con un comentario.

**Atte. Ukime.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, pequeñas y pequeños. Al final daré un mensajito, que espero que lo lean.

Como sabrán, Owari no Seraph/ Seraph of the end, no me pertenece.

* * *

_[Pov Mikaela]_

Al abordar el tren solo pude observar la monotonía del paisaje, todo era tan simple que aburría, cansaba el solo hecho de no tener algo con que aferrarme al mundo.

Y entonces pude observar unos ojos que me contaban en susurros miles de historias. Pude sentir que mis palpitaciones se aceleraban a cada paso que daba hacia mí.

¿Quién era?

No lo sabía, pero algo me instaba a decir: _Yuu-chan_.

Cuando se sentó frente a mí pude observar mejor sus rasgos, pero mí mente solo me decía que no hacia falta hacerlo, ya los había divisado miles de veces en otras ocasiones, no se porque.

Y aunque sintiese mis ojos escocer de las ganas irremediables de llorar, tampoco se la razón, seguí viendo sus ojos.

Mis brazos tenían una necesidad de sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo, como si ya sabía que era lo que me esperaba, más no lo hice.

Solo pude pronunciar en un pequeño susurro:

—_Yuu-chan…_

Y desvié mi mirada con un poco de tristeza, podía ser solo locura mía todo esto.

Cuando sonó una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos: —Señores pasajeros, en breves momentos llegaremos a su destino, por favor prepárense para el descenso.

Me marche con la esperanza de que recogiese el pequeño papel arrugado que deje y lo leyera. No se porque.

Tal vez ya había encontrado mi razón para vivir.

Verle de nuevo era suficiente.

* * *

Bien, esto lo dejaré como por decir un two shot, donde se narra lo sucedido bajo el punto de vista de Mika.

La verdad me encanta pensar como serían sus vidas sin vampiros ni monstruos, ¿Tendrían esa clase de sentimientos tan fuertes como los actuales? O ¿Yuuichirou sería igual de solitario como en el pasado?

La reencarnación es un tema que adoro escribir, pero aunque haya escrito Yaoi ligero en otros fandom a petición de algunas lectoras, no se si pueda hacer lo mismo con este, principalmente porque no soy lo que se considera experta en esto y no soy una fanática del género.

Quizá algún día pueda escribir acerca de ellos en un ámbito más profundo, no dejarlo en simple amistad como por el momento me parece, no se ustedes. Tengo otro One-shot ya realizado y completado, pero... lo publicaré el jueves, lo más seguro. Ah, y miles de agradecimientos para quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, por más pequeño que sea, representa algo muy grande para mí.

No se olviden de dejar sus opiniones, que me alimentan las ganas de escribir *o*

Ja na!


End file.
